


Night Pleasures

by JoeyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Determined Sam Winchester, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Shy Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWinchester/pseuds/JoeyWinchester
Summary: Sam is determined to show Dean how much he appreciates his protection.





	Night Pleasures

Dean had one job. "Look out for Sammy."

So what was Sam's job? Just do nothing? Let himself be looked after, while he gives nothing in return?

He needed to find a way to show Dean how much he appreciated the protection. How much he loved him for always being there for him. I mean, he gave up dates with girls and nights out with his high school buddies, and for what? What was in this for Dean? 

The first time he snuck in to Dean's bed he was 15. It was a harsh winter, "colder than a witch's tit" his dad would say. Except his dad wasn't there, hadn't been there in over a week. And Sam and thought long and hard about what he was gonna do for days now. No way would Dean turn him away, but still, that fear of rejection and the fact that he was so shy proved to hinder his courage. 

They were staying in a 2 bedroom rent-a-house, more like a slightly bigger shed, but it kept a roof over their heads and it was cheap.

Sam's plan was to slip into Dean's bed nice and quiet, but then Dean woke up startled. "Sammy what's wro... Jesus Christ your toes are cold!" Dean excaimed as he felt Sam's icy feet clasp onto his bare leg.

"Sorry, De, I'm sorry," Sam was dumbfounded, his plans were not going well.

"Forget it. What? You have a nightmare or somethin?" Dean's shock turned to concern instantly.

Sam could lie, he could say yes, and that he needed comfort. But Dean always gave him that. No, he didn't want to lie, but what could he say? What came out of his mouth sounded so lame to him. " I'm cold. Just wanted to be close to you, De."

"No shit you're cold." Dean sighed, giving in. "Just be quiet Sammy, school tomorrow."

"N-no I don't, winter break" Sam argued. Maybe he should just go back to his own bed, forget this whole plan. No, he wanted, NEEDED to give this to Dean. He began to shake with nerves.

"Hmm, ok" Dean said, wrapping his baby brother in his arms, making his chest open for Sam's hands to enjoy.

Sam spread his palms out, feeling the tight muscles underneath. God, would he ever get this firm? And speaking of firm, there went his erection getting hard. It always stood at attention every time he was close to his older brother and he was perplexed as to why Dean never noticed. Sam ran his fingers over Dean's taught nipples, exploring how the nubs seemed to harden and peak.

"No tickling!" Dean said firmly.

Sam couldn't help but giggle. If Dean only knew his plan. He breathed in at the place where Dean's shoulder and neck met, and Sam was instantly intoxicated at the scent. Dean squirmed ever so slightly.

Sam could tell by the rhythm of his breathing that Dean was not yet back to sleep. 'Here goes nothing,' Sam thought as he reached his lips out to kiss right behind Dean's ear.

"Mmm, Sammy whatcha doin?"

"Kissing you." Sam said softly into ear. He then got braver and licked the shell, "tasting you."

"Why are you kissing me?" Dean asked in a whisper.

Sam took Dean's face in his hands and he breathed out, "because I love you, De."

"I love you too, Sammy." Came the words Sam knew he'd hear back, but he wanted to make it clear to Dean.

Sam looked his brother in the eye as he cradled his face in his hands and said, "No, Dean, I mean.." Sam trailed off as his hand roamed down Dean's stomach, aching to go further. 

Dean grabbed Sam's hand firmly. "Sammy, don't do this if you don't really mean-"

"I mean it, Dean, please let me show you."

Dean was so touched, so relieved to know Sam felt the same love he felt for his brother, that he closed the distance between them and pressed his own lips against Sam's. 

An explosion went off in Sam's body and he could barely breath. Feelings, both physical and mental all rushed to the surface and it almost was too much.

"Dean," Sam broke the kiss and the trance, "please c-can I..."

"Anything Sammy, you can have anything, everything."

Both boys hearts raced as they kissed again, fully in the moment and knowing nothing was off the table.

Sam climbed on top of Dean, staring into his eyes as he moved his way down to Dean's boxer briefs. The hardness he found there was even more confirmation that Dean was feeling the same. That, and the way Dean arched his back as Sam mouthed his hard cock through the thick material.

"Mmmmm, Sammy", Dean moaned. Both boys were sweating by now and threw off the blankets.

Sam felt Dean suck in a breath as he gently peeled the underwear down, exposing his hard cock. 

The younger brother peppered sweet kisses along the shaft and grasped Dean's erection at the base.

"Sam, please, baby boy," Sam had never heard his brother beg before, but hearing it now, he thought it was the sweetest, most beautiful sound in the world.

Sam's lips closed around the crown and licked the sensitive skin underneath. That must have been just what Dean was begging for, because he grabbed hold of Sam's hair with one hand and the bedsheets with the other. He pulled off and whispered up to Dean, "This good, De?"

"Jesus, fuck, Sammy. Fucking Christ, your mouth!"

Sam sat up with a look of fear on his face, "Am I doing something wrong?" He asked.

"Well yeah," Dean smiled down at his precious Sammy.. "You stopped."

Sam giggled, and went back to pleasing his brother. Starting to hum very low in his throat, imagining that Dean would especially like that.

"Oh God yes, Sammy, just like that, baby boy. So good...so good, " Dean breathed out.

His heart felt so full knowing he was making Dean happy. He knew this wouldn't be the last time he would feel his brother's cock in his mouth. He smiled around Dean's dick, getting drunk off of the noises his older brother was making.  
He wished he could do this forever, but it seemed like Dean was going to come soon. Sam couldn't have that.

He pulled his mouth off of his brother's cock with a wet pop, and began kissing the tender area where Dean's groin and thigh met while lightly jerking him off. Sam's erection growing painful, he began to slide his cock along the inside of Dean's leg, searching for any kind of friction he could.

His pace increased and his kisses became nips and Dean became even more vocal, " Fuck.... yeah.. Sammy... go on, dammit, bite me... own me!"

Sam's "don't dare me what you don't want done" instincts kicked in and he clamped his teeth onto Dean's skin until he felt bone, while simultaneously jacking his brother's cock hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, Sammy!!" was all Sam heard and then he felt Dean's release dripping down his hand. So turned on by that knowledge, his teeth still sunk into his brother's skin, he pumped his own cock against Dean's leg until he was coming only seconds later than Dean.

As his teeth let go of skin, he collapsed onto his brother, cock still in hand.

When he finally caught his breath, he looked up at Dean through shaggy bangs. "Was that? I mean, did you... like that?" He asked, timidly.

"Holy shit, Sam. That was fucking amazing, you are fucking amazing!"

Sam crawled up and snuggled into his brother's arms, bringing the blanket around them. "I love you, De,"

"I know you do, baby boy, know how I know?"

"How?" Sam asked, curiously.

"I got the proof right down here, Sammy."  
Dean took Sam's hand down to the mark he had just made on his skin. "And you should probably make sure that mark never goes away, or I'm liable to forget."

Sam giggled. "You won't, De. But I won't let you forget, I promise."

They fell asleep just like that, safe and warm and satisfied, with goofy grins on their faces. 

Sam kept his promise every night that John was away, and Sam always got to remind him just how much he appreciated Dean's ever lasting protection. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my lovely friend, Yvette, who I've only recently reconnected with. Love you, my friend. Enjoy! Comments are candy!


End file.
